There is a lighting device for a moving body having a substrate on which a Light Emitting Diode (LED) is provided and a body section to which the substrate is bonded.
Vibration along with movement is applied to the lighting device for a moving body.
Furthermore, thermal stress or thermal deformation (expansion and contraction due to a temperature change) occurs in the substrate by turning on and turning off of the LED.
In this case, in a lighting device for a vehicle such as an automobile, a large change in an ambient temperature is (for example, a range from −40° C. to +85° C.) applied and an influence of the thermal deformation is further increased. Therefore, the substrate is likely to peel off from the body section.
Thus, development of a technique that can improve adhesion strength between the substrate and the body section has been desired.